


The Bully

by SolluxVargas



Series: Modern-HighSchool-AltairxReader [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Beginning Romance, F/M, Fluff, Modern, assassins creed, highschool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:59:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolluxVargas/pseuds/SolluxVargas
Summary: Altair finds you and helps you out after another meeting with a bully.





	The Bully

\--Wednesday—

You sighed in frustration. Your burns were hidden under the long fuzzy sleeves of your (f/c) hoodie, but still drew attention. And not the good kind. There was no ‘glad you are okay (y/n).’ Except, maybe from Altair, but you didn’t think that counted. The girls all thought it was your attempt to get in Altair’s pants, which sounded very pathetic to you. For the past three days he would only ask how you were and say ‘hi.’ More than what most people get, but you thought it was just because he felt bad for you. His burns weren’t as bad as yours were, he had worn a long-sleeved shirt.  
Cassidy White used it as a reason to be relentlessly cruel to you. Her polished honey locks curled around her flawless skin. She would be beautiful, if that look of hate hadn’t stained her face. So far, she has stuck gum in your text books and hair, dumped some milk in the hood of your hoodie, and has just now tripped you in the bathroom. What you hoped wasn’t piss was absorbed into your jeans and cuffs of your hoodie. She was saying something, but you were too concerned about what was on the floor to hear it. Disgust curled your lip. You didn’t have any more quarters for your laundry, and this was probably piss. On your hands and knees, you attempted to push yourself up as the dismissal bell rang throughout the room.  
Nope. Cassidy wasn’t having it. You had played off all she has done, the lack of attention must have pissed her off. Ew. Piss.  
She kicked your arm out from under you. Wincing in pain, you forced yourself up before you could fall. Your arm was on fire. The skin was extremely fragile and was no doubt bleeding or filling with nasty puss. She sneered at you and pointed a finger at your face.  
“Altair and I have been together for almost a year. You will NOT ruin this!”   
“He hasn’t even been in town a year-“  
“Shut up!” she swung at you, but you deflected it with your other arm. Now both of your arm burns were doing a thing. The only thing you could think of doing was smearing the piss from your sleeve onto her face. Before you could stop yourself that was exactly what you were doing. She swung her fake nails at your face before screaming and running from the room.  
Pain washed over you, and you slumped against the wall. Why can’t things ever be simple.

 

\--Altair POV—

The scream from the girls’ bathroom didn’t sound very good. Being a dude, I couldn’t go in, but a small crowd still gathered outside it. Seconds later Cassidy came running out with tears on her face. I made a face. She was a bitch, flirted with me every second I was around, and most recently bullied (y/n). (y/n). I was worried about her. I hadn’t been able to fully keep the flames off of her, resulting in second degree burns all over her arms. It was my fault she got into detention and placed her in the flames.  
Cassidy ran up to me and tried to wrap herself around me. “That bitch (y/n) pushed me in piss and kicked the shit out of me! Please, help!” At the mention of her, a few people rolled their eyes and kept walking. Others starting freaking out with Cassidy. I knew something was off. That didn’t sound like (y/n) who had been putting up with Cassidy for the whole year. Plus, (y/n) doesn’t seem like the violent type. I walked into the girl’s bathroom with a weird feeling in my stomach.  
I was unprepared for what was ahead.  
(h/l) (h/c) draped around her (s/c) face. Had her burns not been leaking, she would have been beautiful. Leaking. Some was blood the rest was probably puss or burn discharge. There was some dried blood on her face and her knees and sleeves were dark with some liquid. I remembered Cassidy mentioning something about piss. I felt anger build up as I walked over to the girl. She dazedly looked up at me.  
“You haven’t been here for a year Altair. Right? Yeah, I thought so too. Oh geez, I don’t want to know why you are in the woman’s restroom,” she moved her arms and winced. I crouched down and cradled her face in my hand. Scratch marks and a hand print marked her soft skin. Anger burned through me. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I pulled her up, wary of her arms.   
“She pushed me into some piss. I smeared some on her face,” I heard her mumble. A small chuckle escaped my lips. She turned her head to me, and grinned like a madwoman. I gave her a small smile and helped her out of the room. “You should smile more, Altair. It lightens up your face.” Her head rolled onto my shoulder. My face heated up and my smile was over taken with irritation once more. Irritation with my emotions and irritation with Cassidy.  
She had a group of teachers sympathetically crowding around her when we got out. They turned to us. Anger was replaced with false worry at the sight of a semi-conscious and damaged student. “I shall be taking (y/n) to the nurse. If you shall excuse me,” I turned and kept walking with (y/n). I ignored the shocked and angry looks from the group. “Hey, (y/n), what did Cassidy say to you?” I asked halfway down the hall.  
“Uhm,” she thought a moment, “something about you two being a thing for a year and me backing off. A few other things I’m sure, but that was the most common thing. But like I told her, you haven’t even been here a year yet.”  
“Is that when you smeared piss on her face?” I tried to smile for her. It worked.  
“Yeah,” she giggled.   
“Hey, Altair?” She asked as I helped her into the nurse’s office.  
“Yes (y/n)?” I replied helping her out of the jacket.   
“Why did you go into the woman’s restroom?” I looked down at her burns while she asked. The nurse shooed me back while she unwound the bandages. (y/n) hissed at the oxygen that hit her arms. I winced. The blood and discharge was already starting to dry. I contemplated a decent answer while the nurse cleaned and rewrapped the burns. Once finished we both stood and walked out of the school. We walked as far as we could before we needed to part ways. She looked up at me with her large (e/c) eyes and asked me again why I went in there.  
“Because,” I replied. “You are my friend.” She smiled.  
“Thank you, friend.” She smiled and turned away to her house. I smiled and made my way to mine. When she was out of view I saw Cassidy pouting in her car. We both saw each other, an idea formed in my mind as I made my way to her.   
”Alty honey,” she pouted. “Why did you help that whore?” I winced and remembered what I saw in the restroom.   
“Don’t call me that Cassidy, I am not your honey.” I spat. “I am not and never will be your ‘honey,’ and you better leave my friend alone. Or else.” I shot her a glare of death and watched her squirm before walking away. I thought of (y/n) again on my way home. Another small smile played at my lips as I remembered her words: You should smile more, Altair. It lightens up your face.


End file.
